The Newspaper
by mysteryAphrodite
Summary: A request from Her Majesty leads to an unlikely dramatic fall of the Earl Phantomhive. Who will catch him!


"Master, would you like some tea?" asked a tall, and pale-skinned butler dressed in black.

His master was a haughty, young earl named Ciel Phantomhive, who had inherited the gray-ish blue locks hair from his father, and clear blue irises from his mother. The young earl barely looked up from his paperwork, only answering with, "No, Sebastian, I have to focus on my work. The Queen has again requested the Phantomhive services."

How tea was a distraction to his work, Sebastian did not know, but he served Ciel a slice of creamy German chocolate cake anyways. His young master couldn't resist that of course.

Ciel took a sneaking glance at the dessert placed on his desk, sighed, and proceeded to eat it. Sebastian observed his master as he ate, even though he had long memorized the way the fork was held, the angle of the arm and hand as it lifted the food to the mouth, and how the white cloth napkin would gently wipe away any crumbs.

Of all the people in the world, Sebastian knew Ciel the best. It was all due to a contract made two years ago that forever tied Sebastian and Ciel together as butler and master.

The butler's intense gaze on his master was shaken as Ciel spoke.

"We will need to depart to the Southern port now. The Queen's letter informs us that there has been a crime at this location. As usual, we must dispel her worries. Prepare a carriage immediately, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied in his cool voice as he bowed slightly.

It was only a brief carriage ride because it was still within city limits. As the horses and carriage were led to the port, Ciel breathed lazily and leaned toward the window.

"Young master, are you alright? You seem troubled."

Ciel cleared his throat. "I'm fine, Sebastian. I'm just disappointed that there isn't going to be a single intelligent person in the Yard who can't solve things on their own."

Sebastian smiled slightly. "Yes my lord, they are quite a group of fools some times."

No further words were said during the ride, only tension in the carriage. Both butler and master were hesitant to speak their true thoughts to each other… or anyone, really. The truth was, they were both quite bored with the similar day-to-day routines. Even though the crime rates and Funtom company sales were similar in their way of inconsistency, (crime rates more so than the company sales), and were entertaining enough to read time to time, life was dull.

Sebastian passed days working for his master, keeping the household in order, and especially observing Ciel. As for Ciel, he upheld his responsibilities as the head of the Phantomhives.

The carriage slowed down to a halt, and Sebastian guided his master down the steps and to the port. The Yard, of course, had arrived and so had a crowd of people.

Apparently, a dead body of a woman had been found floating beside a ship. A rope hung loosely around her neck, draping gracefully across her gray dress.

The stately pair walked through the crowd to the crime scene.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Lord Phantomhive and his mysterious butler." sneered the investigator.

Ciel only stared at the man.

"A dead woman this time… Jane Lawson, aged 27. Married with no children. Died at 2AM the previous night. Why? Well, have you even figured those simple facts out yet? Know them before you even begin to ask why she's dead." Ciel said.

The investigator glared at the Earl. 'The Queen is always giving him information even the Yard doesn't know. Damn that brat!' he thought fiercely.

"The reason she died and who killed her is important, not the "story of her life."

Hearing the words, "the story of her life" made Sebastian shudder because a certain red-headed grim reaper collecting cinematic records flashed through his mind.

The crowd had dispersed by now, leaving only a few members of the Yard and Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel smirked and stared straight at the man challenging him.

"So without the "story of her life", could you really figure out _why she committed suicide_?" Sebastian handed Ciel a caramel colored folder, which he held up.

"Some research tells me her life was practically a hell hole with the early arranged marriage. Strain from her husband caused her to finally drown herself while suffocating even more with a rope around her neck. It's obviously not a murder for there are no physical wounds. Now, do you know why background information is needed? You can't solve even simple cases like this without it."

Silence followed, and the Yard couldn't say anything in response.

Ciel walked closer to the side of the port where the investigator was standing, obviously fuming.

"Mister Investigator, I believe her body should be taken to be buried. She should deserve something nice from all the stress in her life. You can thank me for solving the case later on." Ciel said mockingly.

The Scotland Yard was about to depart with the body, and Ciel was watching as Sebastian stood behind him.

"Young master, an excellent job as expected. Shall we return to the mission now?"

"Ye-" Ciel took a step forward forgetting he was right next to the water and fell in, dramatically, as a lord of his stature would.

As dignified as he usually was, a small yelp escaped his lips as he dropped. At impossible speed, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand before he touched the water and pulled him up.

The edge of his cloak had gotten wet, and was now dripping. His face turned pink, and then flushed red as Sebastian carried him in his arms like a youngster or… bride. Ciel, being held like this before, naturally wrapped his arms around his butler's neck.

A small crowd stood their distance watching this scene. It was unbeknownst to the earl that a newspaper journalist stood in that crowd too…

"Se-Sebastian. Take us home now." Ciel spoke, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Of course, my lord."

And Ciel was flushed and wet all the way back to the Phantomhive mansion.

The following morning, Sebastian brought his breakfast and tea to his bed, along with the local newspaper.

"Good morning, young master. Did you sleep well last night?" Sebastian asked politely, as he prepared the clothes to change Ciel into.

No, not at all, as yesterday's events flashed through his mind practically all night. He didn't admit that though.

"It was quite fine, thank you." he replied, as he began to read the latest news. When he unfolded the thin papers, the front cover had a very interesting story.

"Wh-what is this, Sebastian?! How is this here?!" Ciel spoke shakily and almost threw the papers in utter shock.

"What is the matter, young master?"

Ciel held up the newspaper's front cover to Sebastian's face. "This! Of course! A very lengthy report telling about how I was being carried by you in this embarrassing way after almost falling into the water at the port! Don't you see it?!"

Sebastian saw it alright. The headlines read, '**EARL PHANTOMHIVE FALLS INTO WATER THEN RESCUED BY HANDSOME BUTLER**' and there was a picture of Ciel carried by Sebastian, while blushing.

Sebastian smiled slightly, and only said, "That is a very flattering picture of you, my lord."

Ciel continued to hide his madly flushing face behind the newspaper that he shoved in his butler's face.

"Be… Be qu-quiet, Sebastian!"


End file.
